hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Collections, Main City/@comment-44414607-20200109205459/@comment-44414607-20200209183947
This addition to thread is mainly for BluesDriver. :--Always keeping in mind that to have the many Collection pages available, here, was a lot of Work!! Managing, maintaining, updating this massive amount of information is always going to be complicated, imo. :-) :---------- Generally speaking, in your excel worksheet, how did you accommodate the ~25 main City collections that were associated with more than 1 Location? Among the city collections some related to 5 Locations! I decided to try labeling them as 'Several Locations', so, at least, I could pull out that group so I could have a closer look. Right now I am going with labels that do include the related locations: '' Yikes! 6!'' =>City Hall-Collector's House-Manor House Gate-Manor House Porch-Room of Fate-Station But wait! It gets even better (or worse). LOL ''----------'' A recent update to Hidden City included the following- --Removing several Locations Including Airplane Cockpit --Adding New Versions/Renewed Locations City Hall Station --Keeping, Re-naming only, older Locations to Foggy Platform Hall of Wisdom These changes meant that any Collections that had a dual relationship to Airplane Cockpit & Crash Site, no longer need be labeled 'several locations', but assigned only a single location. That was easy to deal with- Whew! However... :-) Obviously, The Collections for City Hall & Station are now also Related to Foggy Platform & Hall of Wisdom ( I do like the name Hall of Wisdom, but there are already 2 other 'Hall' names in use Hall of Weddings, Halls of Samhain) The Net Effect of this was to have a count of ~25 increase to 40+ !! ''----------'' Additionally, I have not been paying close enough attention and today checked for additions to the main city Colllection -''I did find 4 more'' Fiery Virtues, Mysterious Paintings, Socks Galore, Unusual Packing How many others have I missed? What I set out to do here, basically, is to illustrate that our earlier attempts to manage this information via worksheets/tables are already considered outdated! :-) Also, it does remind us of the constant work done by Scorpion to keep the City Collection ever changing and us more informed! It is never-ending... ''----------'' For those interested (and I did want to know) here are most of the City Collections that are associated with more than 1 Location: Aquarium: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Art of Ballet: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Balance of Power: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Books of the City: Bonus Mini-Games-Collector's House-Crystals-Station Borgia Treasure: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Boy's Dream: Foggy Platform-Station Bronze Toys: Foggy Platform-Station Cards on the Table: Crystals-Bonus Mini-Games Cardsharp the Invisible: Crystals-Bonus Mini-Games Casino Tools: Crystals-Bonus Mini-Games Chinese Teatime: Foggy Platform-Station Conductor's Device: City Hall-Room of Fate-Station Cosmetic Masks: Gate and Porch Curse of the Flying Dutchman: Crystals-Bonus Mini-Games Dancing with Werewolves: Crystals-Bonus Mini-Games Detective's Orangery: Gate and Porch Driver's Things: Foggy Platform-Station Dungeon's Mystery: Bonus Mini-Games-Crash Site-Crystals-Enchanted Ball-Hall of Weddings Enchanted Poseidon: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Entomologist's Collection: City Hall-Collector's House-Manor House Gate-Manor House Porch-Room of Fate-Station Flowers: City Hall-Collector's House-Manor House Gate-Manor House Porch-Room of Fate-Station Fortune: Café and Club Ghostly Impasse: Foggy Platform-Station Grail Incarnate: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Hand Mask: Gate and Porch Lost Baggage: Foggy Platform-Station Lost Spirits: Unknown Multicolored Masks: Gate and Porch Mysterious Room's Secret: City Hall-Room of Fate-Station News from the Past: Foggy Platform-Station Paracelsus' First-aid Kit: Foggy Platform-Station Passengers' Luggage: Foggy Platform-Station Sanetti Trip: Foggy Platform-Station Shaving Kit: Cards of Fate-Expedition Silver Tea Set: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Statue of a Girl: Bonus Mini-Games-Cards of Fate-Crystals Sweet Tooth Heaven: Gate and Porch Tea Ceremony: Foggy Platform-Station Thieving Magpie: City Hall-Hall of Wisdom Underground Speleologist: Cards of Fate-Expedition Wishing Well: Bonus Mini-Games-City Hall-Collector's House-Crystals-Room of Fate Witchcraft Artifacts: Chapel Basement-Room of Fate Dee